Motherhood
by Red Chimera
Summary: This my first one shot so give it a chance. See Kakarott's step mother care for her new son this is a preview of Dragon Ball:Realm of the Panthers. OC/OC Femmslash.


Now this is my first one shot and is a preview of Realm of the Panthers so read and review!

* * *

Motherhood

By Chimera Prime

It's been more then seven months since Kakarott appeared on Felid Prime, the young saiyans has been growing pretty fast and required more protein then any thing. Breast feeding became more apparent and some what stressful on her bosom but chimeras breast for some unknown reason never sag even when they age.

Being a new mother Caracal had to make a few changes in her life. Fist she had to move into a bigger house so her older brother Fang lend her some money for an apartment in the city, Caracal rather build another home so her and Kakarott could live off the land, the huntress loved nature which was natural for chimeras since there religion revolved around it, but her brother insisted that she should move in the city were there is more supply of food since saiyans eat a lot , because of his high metabolism it required a large amount of calories' and hey the city may not be as bad she thought so Caracal gave in.

Moving in there new home was an easy transition, with the help of her older brother and younger sister all of the chimera's belongings were place with little effort since the feline like humanoids are insanely strong.

"I guess where done, welcome to your new fortress of solitude _sis_" a young female chimera with shoulder length black hair and baby blue eyes said in her own sense of humor

"Ha ha ha that's a good one Lynx you should do stand up, really that was funny' Caracal sarcastically responded.

The younger female glared at her older sister" Well you don't have to be _bitch_ about it"

"Say that again brat" the older female asked in a very piss off manner.

"Look did I stud, I…said…you…don't …have…to…be…a…bitch about it" the girl had a mocking expression on her beautiful face.

Before the upset older sister was ready to tare her to pieces Kakarott started crying while Fang was holding the upset baby. "Hey guys cut it out your making the kid upset!"

Both females stop and stare daggers at the elder male making the poor man nervous. "I mean you two should calm down, you wouldn't want to scared the little guy" reminded Fang who is a little scared of his younger sisters.

"Ok then" sigh the now mild Caracal" Can you hand me my son fang so I can calm him down?"

"Sure sis " Fang gave Kakarott to his sister who is singing a lullaby to sooth the young saiyan, the older male remember his own mother singing the same song to him when he was a small child, He loved hearing his mother angelic voice it always made him feel better." Man_ I wish mother was still alive she always knew how to make a bad day feel like a good one"_

"I know what you mean brother , mom always bighting up ever one day , it's a shame Kakarott will never know that feeling" Caracal eyes soften up with sadness, there mother Sarafina was a pure hearted soul who raised her three cubs by her self after there farther abandon them . But it never stop her from living, she took care of them with so much love that other chimeras almost never have Unfortunately Sarafina died of an heart virus that is now cured leaving her beloved children behind , that was two years ago.

"Don't worry sis Kakarott could still have that feeling, I know your make a wonderful mother" Lynx reassured her sister.

Her eyes lit up with hope know what has to be done to be a mother" Thanks Lynx I needed that"

"Don't sweat it Caracal. That's what sisters' for." she insisted.

"Come guys lets order some grub I'm staving 'the two sisters giggle at there brother's hunger for some good tasty food.

The children of Sarafina all sat down chowing down on a large order of bear pig, sweat hogs, steel rhino' and fur whale. Chimeras are mostly carnivores and since Kakarott will live among the striped humanoids meat will most likely be the money tailed child diet. Now that all food is gone Fang and Lynx said there farewells and want to there own homes.

The night sky was now filled with stars; this was the time when many chimeras roamed the planet enjoying many nocturnal activities. Caracal her self some time would partake in these activates but now she was a mother with a child to raise and does not have the time for such things. When she was a teenager Caracal would go out with her child hood friend Puma and party like is duo would always get into some kind of trouble, like this one time a male chimera kept pestering Caracal, the man wanted to take the adolescent female to his condo and sleep with her, when she told him to back off the annoying tiger/lion man would not take no for answer her girlfriend step in and well lets just say he didn't get lucky. Puma and Caracal were almost inseparable until her long time friend join the Chimera army to fight off an invading race of wolf like humanoids who have been trying to take over the empire , but that was four years ago and she hasn't seen her since then.

"_I wonder how Puma doing, it's been years since I seen her,"_ Caracal had been thinking about her comrade, the mother of Kakarott really cared for Puma in fact she was her first love. Homosexually is not very common for male chimeras but females on the other hand it happen more frequent. About thirty percent of the women in the empire engaged in sexual activity with the same sex, Caracal mother also had a female lover, they have been in a relationship for years and the children had no problem with and now Caracal is following her mother foot steps.

The sun had raised and Caracal was up changing Kakarott's diaper then some one rang the door bell, the striped females walked over and answer the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me an old friend"

"_An old friend ,who could it be?" the_ chimera wonder.

"You have to be more specific "

The unknown stranger grunted "You want specific don't ya "the stranger begin to morning very seductively "Ohhh Puma don't stop keep going make me scream your name!"

Caracal face was red with embarrassment and open the door, standing in front of her was a female chimera with dark brown curly hair that went passed her shoulder, the young feline eyes were teal green that could hypnotize any man or woman, her furred skin was beautiful golden yellow that glowed in the Felid sun light, the female strips were decorated all over her body making the chimera look more exotic the she really was. Her clothing consisted of black belly shirt, yellow mini skirt exposing her long sexy striped legs, she wearing no boots but her ankles had some kind of bracelets on them. The girl long striped tail wave back and forth in a sexual suggestive manner.

Caracal was stunned by her old lover's beauty she never imaging that Puma was this sexy. "Damn_ Puma you really out did your self, how the hell did you get this fine." _The pale gold female gave Puma a lustful stare until something broke her trance, it was Kakarott whining, the hypnotize mother of Kakarott turn back to comfort him.

"Well what you know, Caracal is new mommy how sweet" obviously Caracal caught on to the woman 's sarcastic remark." So who's the baby daddy, it look like you got knock up by some_ horny_ monkey" she snicker.

Caracal simply glared at rude female." I didn't sleep with a saiyan and got _knocked _up I found him in a space pod."

Puma raised her eye brow. 'You mean to tell me that kid is not yours, and he was found in some attack ball?' the step mother nodded. "Wow that's so COOL! Man do you know how strong he's going to be if the boy is trained properly"

"Yeah I known" she said dryly.

"Hey what wrong _baby" _she asked in concern.

"Don't baby me damnit "she was not in a good mood and it was going to get worst "Where the hell have you been, do you know how I felt when you left! You didn't even say good bye" she whispered.

She put her hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently "I am sorry Caracal I did but your mother …"

\

She pulled Puma hands of her shoulder" Don't you even dare bring my mother in to this, you could wrote a latter or something, but I guess I didn't mean any thing to you "

"That is not true you mean every thing to me otherwise I would never came here, I love you kitten and I will never leave you again I promise "Caracal face soften a bit.

"Do you, do you really promise".

Yes …I do if not then let Gaya strike me down" Caracal smiled and leaned over for kiss but almost for got she was holding her saiyan son.

"Oh sorry cub I almost for got about you "she looked over to Puma who has a disappointing look on her face. "Hey Puma you want to hold Kakarott?"

She took the baby away from her former lover and examine the young saiyan" He_ looks like that saiyan I slept with three years ago, I should keep this to myself don't won't to upset her any more that I have"_ This saiyan was the biological son of Bardock a low class saiyan that try to save his people from Frieza but died trying, Puma met him three years ago during her time in the army. It was at a bar on Planet Vegeta with Caracal brother who just got in a fist fight with one of the patrons and lost, she shook her head at the whole altercation when a handsome scared face man caught her attention, and he had notice the female checking him out pace his way to the feline beauty.

That night was unforgettable, they had a spontaneous one night stand and she enjoy every minute of it. That was along time ago and she couldn't revile that just yet. While she held the baby, Kakarott grab on the female breast with out her even noticing it.

"It look like Kakarott has a crush on you" Caracal giggle.

'Hey you little perv cut that out" said moving the baby's small chubby hands away.

"You can't blame him, the kid has good taste in woman" the other striped female said with a wink.

"Well the kid bet wait till he's eighteen if he won't to get with me" Puma handed back the small saiyan back to his mother as she took in the room to put him to sleep.

It took a good long hour to put the brat to sleep but she finally succeeded." The cub is finally is a sleep" the tired mother plop down fleeing a little fatigue." It an't easy taking care of a kid, I don't know how my mother even do it."

"That's why I don't have any cubs my self, it's too much freaking work I 'all probably kill my self." Puma exclaimed.

"There not that bad babe, sure being a mom is hard but at the end of the day its all worth it" the young mother motion Puma to sit next to her. She stroked her lover's face moving it up and down." I really miss you Puma, you was the best thing that happend to me since Kakarott and it would kill me if something happen to you two"

"I…I miss you two Caracal and I'll make it up to you" Caracal had a smiled at the female warrior.

"You all ready have." The two young women lips met with there tongues dancing in each other mouths.

But they didn't stop there the two female chimeras undressed each other and made love like they never made love before. It was long and blissful, a work of art and a beauty of nature. Those girls really loved each other and it felt right.

In the early spring morning the two lovers slept good from there previous activity , it was peaceful and it seem nothing would disturb them until a curtain brat mange to climb out his crib and crawl in the bed with them poke his sleeping mother.

"Mama "he poke again "Mamma "then he did it again but this time yelled." MAMA, MAMA, MAMA!

Caracal jump up and saw her smiling baby boy and was surprise at what he said" What ...did you say Kakarott?"

He grinned again and waved his tiny hands" Mama, mama, mama!"

She squealed with excitement "Oh my Gaya Puma wake up, he called me MAMA!"

Puma grunted and was very cranky "What the hell Caracal do you have to be so damn loud" she complained still rubbing her amazing teal eyes.

"Sorry but he called me mama its was the cutest little thing in the world!" she expressed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now go back to sleep" Caracal glared at her tired mate and got dress in her bra and panties and a silk rhomb.

"Lets go Kakarott it look like the cranky old lady wants to sleep by her self." she humph and took her son with her.

She was in the kitchen cooking something while Kakarott was drinking out of his sippy cup , she stared at him with love knowing one day her little saiyan baby was going to be something great ,she was even happier when the child said mama it gave so much pride, Caracal remember what her sister said "_I know your make a wonderful mother"_ those word gave her hope as he continued to glance at her baby boy" I'll_ will always love you my little cub no natters what."_

* * *

Ok guys I hope you enjoy it because this is a preview of Realm of the Panthers which I will post when I get my new laptop peace!


End file.
